Sick as a Dog
by conspiracy victim
Summary: Inu Yasha gets a strange disease threatening his life with only Kagome to save him. Complete!
1. Chapter one

Sick as a Dog  
  
I don't own any character from Inu Yasha. Nor any story lines and such things.  
  
Inu Yasha welcomed the warm water flowing on his head and down his back. Even if he didn't want to admit it to Kagome, his muscles were sore and he had been waiting all day to let the water from the Hot Springs to melt away the pain. Two days now since the annoying pain started, first in his head then it slowly crept down to his stomach. Playing games with his meals, causing him to feel nauseous even after one bite. The only thing he could manage was water and even that was questionable. He slowly lowered his body up to his neck into the water. He watched as a thin mist rose from the water drifting up into the cold night air  
  
"Inu Yasha! Are you done yet?" Kagome's voice rang out from behind a group of trees.  
  
Inu Yasha dunked his head under the water, embracing the warm that surrounded him. He surfaced spraying a mist of water into the cold air. He didn't want to get out yet, but he needed to let Kagome take her turn.  
  
"Just a second, I'll be right there," Inu Yasha slowly put his cloths back on. His head started to hurt again; a sudden flash of heat engulfed his body. Spinning the surrounding into strange shapes. He fell to his knees leaning against a tree to keep from falling over. He breathed in the cold air trying to clear his head. "What the hell is happening to me!?"  
  
This is just the start of the story if I get any response from reviews I'll keep going. If not, I'll leave room on the web for others. 


	2. Chapter two

Inu Yasha rose to his feet just in time as Kagome came walking towards him.  
  
"Are you staying around to peep on me again?"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted loudly, "You wish."  
  
Kagome just shook her head, "I started a fire, while I'm gone keep it going."  
  
Inu Yasha slowly slid his feet across the ground making his way to the camp. The fire was small it just gave off a small amount of heat, that was all he cared about right now. He sat down next to the fire and rested his face on his knees, as another flash of heat filled his body. He laid himself down on the dirt covered ground, watching the flames dance. He slowly closed his eyes and sleep took him.  
  
The next thing he saw that morning was the dawn being melted away by the sun. Close by Kagome slept quietly. Then something hit him, he did not hear Kagome come back, or even smelt her. A Demon could have just walked up to the camp in the middle of the night and slaughtered them both in their sleep. The mere thought of it made him shudder. He walked over to Kagome and smelt the air. Nothing he could no longer smell her sent.  
  
The water he splashed on his face from a near by stream did nothing he clear his head of pain. He looked down at his reflection, his face was white. This had never happened to him before; he had seen humans get such strange diseases, but not a half demon. He jumped as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder; he turned around wide-eyed. Kagome looked back at him with the same expression.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm fine!" he mumbled as he pushed past her. He stopped by a bush as his stomach twisted violently. He bent over and vomited loudly, the horrible taste filled his mouth. "Ok so I'm not alright," he said quietly.  
  
Kagome took out her first aid kit that she always carried with her. Inu Yasha watched as she pulled out a small object. He backed away as she tried to shove it in his mouth.  
  
"Get back here, I'm just going to take your temperature. You really don't want me to take it the other way, so open up," Kagome held down Inu Yasha, which was surprisingly easy. He sat there sulking with the thermometer in his mouth. It beeped and he jumped back spitting it out.  
  
"I don't know what the normal temperature is for a half demon, but I don't think it should be this high."  
  
Inu Yasha leaned back against a tree, he hated feeling this helpless. "If I remember right a village is near by, I could go see the local healer," he sighed loudly, he really didn't what to go but Kagome would never let him hear the end of it.  
  
Kagome gently placed her hand on his forehead, the coolness of her hand felt good. "You're burning up, and not a drop of sweat, we should leave right away."  
  
The pair slowly walked to the village, stopping every now and then while Inu Yasha emptied his stomach. Children ran in fright as they saw Inu Yasha walk into the village, others just stared in wonder at his state. He had to hang on to Kagome to walk but growled at anyone who looked at him funny. He may be sick but he still had pride. 


	3. Chapter three

After asking many villagers they finally found the healers home. They walked down a narrow street; a man was leaning against a pile of garbage asleep. Well at least Inu Yasha hopped he was asleep. His eyes shot up in disbelief as they reached the shabby old hut. Thick smoke rose up from the chimney. The walls looked as if they would blow over with only one swift wind, only one window still had a cover on it. Kagome held her nose as they came closer.  
  
"Ah, this place smells funny," she said in disgust.  
  
"For once I'm happy I can't smell," Inu Yasha laughed, but his laughter soon turned into coughing.  
  
A clatter of pots falling came from the house, a small crippled old man came outside. He was so bent over that he only reached Inu Yasha's chest. At one time he would have been very tall and handsome but the ravages of time were not kind to him. The man's cold eyes looked up at them; he walked up to Inu Yasha and squinted his eyes. Scanning him with careful glances, Inu Yasha shifted his feat, this man made him feel nervous.  
  
"A half demon!" he exclaimed excitedly. "It has been ages since I've seen one."  
  
"From the state of your home I doubt you have see anyone in a while," Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
Kagome shot him a look that kept his mouth shut. "Hello sir, my friend here is not feeling well. I was wondering if you might be able to help him?"  
  
The man smiled, "Call me Yonan, bring your friend inside and I'll take a look at him," Yonan pointed to a bed, "Set him down gently."  
  
Inside the air was thick with smoke and strange herbs being boiled in a pot on the roaring fire. Inu Yasha tensed up as Kagome placed him on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome whispered to him careful not to let Yonan hear.  
  
"I don't trust him," Inu Yasha replied glaring at Yonan.  
  
"Well do you have any better idea?" Kagome replied raising her voice.  
  
"Just let me walk it off."  
  
"Walk it off? Your sick you can't just walk that off!" she yelled at him, "Why do you have to be so difficult," she continued in a much calmer tone.  
  
His face suddenly went pale. "I'm going to be sick!"  
  
Before Kagome could do anything Yonan had placed a pail in Inu Yasha's hand. "Nothing but the most advanced equipment," he laughed.  
  
Inu Yasha gagged but nothing came up, except burning stomach acid. Kagome rubbed his back; it scared her to see him so weak and defenseless.  
  
"First thing, you need young man is something to stop you from throwing up," he dug through his cupboards and produced a small vile. He handed it to Inu Yasha, "Now drink this, hopefully it will stay down, then we need to get liquids inside of you. You're very dehydrated."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the man, then down at the vile of off green liquid. He downed it gagging and coughing, "Ah this tastes like shit!" he yelled out.  
  
Kagome looked at Yonan; "Do you know what is wrong with him?"  
  
"I think I do," he replied stroking his beard.  
  
I'm sorry is Yonan actually means something in Japanese that is offensive. If it is just let me know. 


	4. Chapter four

Kagome sat there looking at the old man, "Well what is it?"  
  
"He has the strange sickness that only demons can get, it is called the Red death because eventually the skin cracks and bleeds just hours before they die, luckily Inu Yasha is only a half demon. If he was a full blooded one he would have been dead days ago. The sickness travels by contact, even after a demon dies who has this disease he still can transfer it for days. As long as your friend is sick no demon will come close to you, a full demon can sense the sickness for miles. No one knows where the disease came from, but it is feared by all demons."  
  
"So he will be alright? It only kills full demons," Kagome asked looking back at Inu Yasha who had his head close to the bucket, holding back from gagging by breathing deeply.  
  
Yonan's wrinkled face became serious and his big bushy eyebrows came together, "He still has demon blood flowing in his veins, the sickness will still claim his life, but much slower. By his state I give him a week before he dies," Inu Yasha gagged loudly in the background, "Perhaps less."  
  
"Well give him the cure quickly," Kagome ran over to the cupboards, "Which one will help him?"  
  
Yonan lowered his head, "I do not have the medicine to help him, I have some of the ingredients, but there is a crucial ingredient that I do not have. The thing you require is the Blue Dragon flower that grows at the top of that mountain," He pointed outside to a distant mountain hiding behind gray clouds, "Your lucky it is in season right now."  
  
"Oh crap," Kagome whispered to herself.  
  
"You may rest here tonight and head out tomorrow morning with my cart and horse. I would send my son with you but he will be gone for many days and you have no time to loose. I will fill you in on the details of the potion in the morning," Yonan looked outside, "The shadows are claiming the village, night has come, time for rest, you will need it."  
  
The night did not let anyone sleep peacefully, In Yasha tossed and turned mumbling in his sleep. His eyes would open every so often, glossed over; darting around before sleep took over again. Kagome sat next to him placing a cold cloth on his face when he was hot, and covering him up when he began to shiver.  
  
"How is he doing?" Yonan asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders; "His fever is getting worse."  
  
Inu Yasha began to mumbled while tossing in a restless sleep, "'Death rides hard in battle. and its sword .sharp. It cares not what it kills. That is what.what you told me once.so many years ago."  
  
"What is he talking about?" Kagome asked leaning towards him, "What are you trying to say Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Don't worry about that Kagome, it is just fever talk. The words of the sick can be confusing, never meaning anything."  
  
She just looked back at Inu Yasha and held his hand, "Your going to be alright I promise," she gently squeezed his hand, and Kagome swore he squeezed back.  
  
Yonan said he would watch Inu Yasha for the rest of the night, she needed her sleep. Kagome laid there in the other room wide eyed. Her body screamed at her to sleep but her mind kept telling her that she needed to care for him. Every now and then she could hear Inu Yasha coughing loudly, she tensed up praying for him to stop, then would relax again when all became quiet. She did this for hours. Kagome didn't remember when she had fallen asleep, but the sun was up when she woke. The window let in a sliver of sun to light the room.  
  
She walked into the other room rubbing sleep from her eyes. Yonan was asleep in a chair next to the bed. Inu Yasha had been stripped of his shirt. Sweat covered his chest and forehead like another layer of skin. His chest rose slowly, haggard breaths left his mouth as he struggled to breathe. His condition had worsened. Kagome woke Yonan up; he walked over to his table and brought back something that looked almost like a funnel. He placed it on Inu Yasha's chest and closed his eyes counting the heartbeats.  
  
"His heart is still working fine, but that will not last. Come I will get the wagon ready for you," He put on his cloak of deep brown and gave Kagome a green one that was very large, "You may keep this there is always snow and ice on the mountains, the wind cuts deep. People don't get stuck in snowstorms up there, they die."  
  
Yonan led out a shaggy mare, her main was knotted and full of mud, "She may not look like much but she is strong, best horse in the hole village. Her name is Storm she is good in the snow and will serve you well."  
  
Kagome pulled out the old cart; its wheels caked with mud and grass. Years of dust blew off in the wind. The leather tarp was covered with a multitude of patches of all colours. They loaded it up with blankets and food for the journey.  
  
"Your friend will stay warm in there while you travel," Yonan said patting the side of the chart.  
  
"Inu Yasha is coming with me? But he is to sick to travel."  
  
"I know, but the Blue Dragon flower is only useful hours after it is picked. That is why you must make the potion up on the mountain and add the flower right away. And Inu Yasha must come. He will not live long enough for you to make it back down the mountain. It takes fours days to reach the summit where the flowers grow. There is a field full of them, an ocean of blue at the top of the world, you can't miss it."  
  
"Will any one be going with me?" Kagome asked already dreading the answer.  
  
"No my child, every one in this village is afraid to go up, much less with a half demon. Even if he is sick."  
  
Kagome just nodded her head, pulling her cloak tighter around her body. As they left the old hut, with Storm pulling eagerly along the dirt road, the icy wind came is a gust, moaning across the rooftops, whipping Kagome's cloak like a banner. The wind drove thin clouds across the sky, but the mountain was still covered by a thick wall of grey.  
  
Kagome turned around waving to Yonan, "Thank you very much for your help, I'll be back," Those last words she didn't even believe herself.  
  
Yonan waved back, "I will pray for you," he whispered, before loosing sight of them. 


	5. Chapter five

The road that Yonan had instructed her to take had jagged rocks sticking out of the hard ground. Brown grass grew on the tracks of the road.  
  
"I can tell this hasn't been used in a while, how am I ever going to reach the top in time?" Kagome said to herself.  
  
"That bad?" a weak voice said from the back of the cart. Inu Yasha slowly stood up, he managed a weak smile but that was all.  
  
"Your awake! How do you feel?"  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged his shoulder, "About the same, I just need to rest my eyes for a moment," He closed his eyes. Soon after he was asleep.  
  
Kagome edged Storm on up the rocky path, the trees slowly started to become more scarce and stretched out. The leafless trees clawed at the sky, branches creaking in the wind. Inu Yasha was silent all that day, every so often Kagome would check on him, each time only being acknowledged by a groan. They camped by an old rock jutting out of the side of a hill. Kagome lit a fire against the rock, judging by the layers of soot that covered its side this place had been used before. She boiled water and made tea that Yonan had gave her. It would help settle Inu Yasha's stomach. They both sat by the fire, Kagome would be close to saying something, but she could tell Inu Yasha had so interest in talking. His eyes shone like polished gold in the firelight, but something was different now. They were swirling with a different emotion, Kagome thought she could almost see fear flash in his eyes.  
  
Kagome lay in the back of the cart looking up at the sky; the leather cover was off. Inu Yasha was asleep; his bangs were clinging to his forehead slick with sweat, Kagome watched his chest rise and fall, fearing that if she closed her eyes he may stop breathing.  
  
The morning brought rain that pelted them relentlessly all day; it was not until the afternoon that it turned into large snowflakes. Storm struggled up the icy path; snow built up on the wheels causing the cart to get stuck every few hours. At one point Inu Yasha had to help her get the cart out of a large snowdrift.  
  
The night was cold and windy; the fire would not start. As soon as a small flame would appear the wind would snuff it out. The dark was very intimidating, seeming to move closer and closer, trapping them in darkness. Kagome closer her eyes as the deep sleep of pure exhaustion took her body.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes when a strange noise broke the calm night air, what she saw was a large silhouette of a man coming close to her; he held a large spear in his right hand.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Wake up, someone's out there!"  
  
He opened his eyes and scanned the area; his mouth formed into a snarl, revealing white dagger like teeth, when he saw the man with the spear. But before he was able to get up another man came up behind him. The man raised a large club into the air crashing it down on Inu Yasha's head. Kagome screamed loudly, running towards Inu Yasha's motionless body.  
  
"Don't move," the man holding the spear said calmly, "Or you'll join him."  
  
She cringed as they slid a bag over her head; they led her quite a ways away constantly yelling at her to move faster.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly opened up his eyes, his head throbbed but he couldn't remember why. His body was boiling with a fever but now wasn't the time to rest, he needed to know where he was. Inu Yasha looked around and saw Kagome a few feet away from him with her eyes closed. He slid his gaze over the rest of his surroundings; he was in a large tent. Larger then even the healers hut, but worn down with holes, small snowdrifts could be seen on the ground, where the snow had blown in. A tall man with a large coat was looking at him, he had long hair with a mallet in his hands, he seemed to fit the furnishings of the tent. Inu Yasha tried to get up. Sharp pain stabbing along his arms and legs turned his movement into a flop. For the first time he realised he was tied up. Thick ropes encircled his feet and hands. A length of rope ran between the bonds, short enough to stop him from straightening to more than a crouch.  
  
The man watched him; a toothy grin appeared on his face letting Inu Yasha know he was amused by his attempt to get up.  
  
Suddenly it hit Inu Yasha, that the man with the mallet was the same one he saw before, right before he got hit on the head, "You bastard, let us go! What the hell do you want?" Inu Yash yelled out.  
  
The man only smiled back at him, not moving an inch. The mans grin enraged Inu Yasha, he struggled but could not brake his bonds. They only cut into his wrists making them slick with blood. Inu Yasha's muscles were so weak, struggling had drained him. He squinted but could not see the man's face very well; it was covered by shadow.  
  
The tent flap opened up, revealing another guard just outside. The newcomer held a torch in his hand; he eyed the prisoners lying on the ground. His face was bony and thin; his eyes were so sunken in that they looked like two caves.  
  
"I have some questions for you," the thin man said, sitting down on a chair covered with furs.  
  
"Well you can go to hell," Inu Yasha growled.  
  
The guard walked towards him. Pain filled Inu Yasha's side as the mans boot collided with his ribs. "Next time it's your head," the large man spoke with a deep gruff voice.  
  
"You may leave," the second man said looking at the guard. He watched as the tall man left the tent, then turned his attention back to Inu Yasha. "Now what are you doing in my territory?"  
  
Sorry this chapter wasn't all that good and short I'm a little stuck for ideas right now. 


	6. Chapter six

"Your territory? What are you talking about?" Inu Yasha questioned.  
  
The man smiled, "I am Lao, I rule over this part of the mountain. And you have crossed over without permission."  
  
Inu Yasha slowly got up, crouching low to the ground, "How come I've never heard of you before?"  
  
"Because anyone I've captured never lives long enough to tell."  
  
"We have nothing of value. Let us go, and we will never set foot on your land again."  
  
Lao leaned back in his chair rubbing his hand over his face. "Oh but you do have something of value to me. It is not of gold or silver but of flesh and blood," his eyes slid over to Kagome who was still asleep.  
  
"Never! You lay one hand on her and I swear I'll pull out your intestines while you're still alive you sick bastard, "Inu Yasha spoke calmly but his words had a very sharp edge.  
  
Lao clapped his hands loudly, "In that case,"  
  
The tent flap opened up; the tall man came in with a long rod of metal that was red hot at the end.  
  
"Struggling only makes it worse," Lao said getting up. He took the rod in his hand and smiled revealing crooked yellowing teeth. The guard held down Inu Yasha and opened up his eye.  
  
Inu Yasha struggled, but he was easily overpowered. The rod slowly made it's way to his eye; the heat caused his eyes to water and sting. Inu Yasha looked straight at the rod preparing for it to melt away his iris.  
  
"Stop!" A voice suddenly blurted out. The three men looked over in shock to see Kagome crouching on the ground. Her hands and feat had been tied as well. "I'll do it, if you don't hurt him!"  
  
"Kagome no!" Inu Yasha pleaded, but was silenced by a quick kick to the head.  
  
"I'll agree to do it, only if you promise that you let us go after," Kagome spoke bravely but tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Lao nodded his head, "Very well, put her I my tent. I'll see to her later."  
  
Inu Yasha shifted his legs together and knocked down the guard. He breathed loudly; he could feel his lungs getting weak. Before he could do anything else he was hit over the head with the rod and his world went black.  
  
He opened up his eyes slowly; a boy sat in the chair now. He was no more then eleven or twelve. His eyes watched Inu Yasha with curiosity rather then hate.  
  
"What's your name," the boy asked.  
  
"Go away," Inu Yasha mumbled rolling over to face the wall of the tent.  
  
"I can't do that, father told me to watch you while he dealt with your partner."  
  
Inu Yasha turned over, "That awful man is your father?"  
  
The boy looked down at the ground, "Well he isn't really my father, he found me when I was young. He isn't very nice at all. Sometimes he goes too far. Like with that girl, if I could, I would run away, but I would get tracked down in no time."  
  
Inu Yasha signalled the boy to come closer; "Do you think you could help me?"  
  
The boy looked down, he shuffled the dirt with his finger, he looked up suddenly, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Sorry it's so short but I've been so busy lately. As soon as I have more time I'll update sooner. And why I make chapters short is when I read on Fan fiction I like shorter chapters but more of them my eyes start to hurt when I look at a white screen too long. 


	7. Chapter seven

The boy shifted around nervously as he cut Inu Yasha's bonds. Every noise outside caused him to jump.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Inu Yasha said quietly. He got up slowly rubbing his wrists; his head felt as if a fire was raging inside, "By the way my name is Inu Yasha."  
  
"I'm Li. Is there anything else you want me to do?"  
  
Inu Yasha bent down so he was eye level with the boy, "Yes get out of here," he took off his red shirt and gave it to the boy. "Take this to stay warm, and follow the path down the mountain. You will find a village at the bottom. Find a man named Yonan; tell him Inu Yasha sent you. Stay there until we return."  
  
The boy put the shirt on; it looked ridiculously too large for him, "Thank you Inu Yasha," Li ran over to the edge of the tent and crawled out one of the bigger holes.  
  
Inu Yasha only smiled; he stumbled towards the tent flap. He pushed it open; a guard was standing only a few feet away. He had a sword in his hand; the metal glowed from the moonlight. Inu Yasha crept up behind him. With a swift crack of the guard's neck, he fell to the ground dead. The sword felt heavy in Inu Yasha's hand as he picked it up. He was forced to drag it along the ground as he walked. He was having trouble seeing, his fever was gone but that gave him little relief from the pain in his head. He looked around and saw a very elaborate tent that must be Lao's. Inu Yasha cut open a hole big enough to fit through. Inside the darkly lit tent was Kagome still tied up. She sat alone on the floor her eyes were wide and held the fear of captivity. The sound of Lao laughing soon filled the room. The sound of his laughter rang in Inu Yasha's ears, making him feel like covering them. Lao's laughter was worse sounding then even a scream, dry and boastful.  
  
Golden eyes followed Lao's every move, he seemed to ignore Kagome all together like she was a piece of furniture that was no longer useful.  
  
"If you don't do anything stupid you may still get out of this alive you little bitch. But your friend is very foolish, at dawn I'm planning to kill him," Lao said the last words slowly letting them burn in Kagome's ears.  
  
"But you said." Kagome yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Lao yelled slapping Kagome across the face.  
  
Inu Yasha had to restrain from attacking right away. He was weak and needed a diversion before he was going to strike. Near by was the only torch that lit the room, Inu Yasha crawled towards it. He picked up a blanket and snuffed out the flame. Darkness filled the room along with Lao cursing.  
  
Inu Yasha ran towards his direction swinging the sword blindly. A strong hand reached up and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
Kagome could only hear the sounds of a fight. A dim light hid most of the action she only could see shadows moving she watched the shadows intently as if she could somehow pierce the darkness. She could hear Lao grunting in pain. A loud yelp soon followed, it came from Inu Yasha. Then every thing became silent; she could hear someone panting loudly. Kagome could not tell who it was. The figure stumbled towards her, she backed away. But was relieved to see Inu Yasha's kind eyes rest on her. He cut her free, fumbling with the sword, blood covered his hands.  
  
"Come on lets get out of here."  
  
Kagome helped Inu Yasha to his feet and dragged him from the tent. Snow was falling, covering the ground. Inu Yasha fell to his knees; Kagome bent down to face him. She watched blood slowly drip from his mouth he coughed loudly, blood splattered across the white snow. His eyes rolled back as he fell forward, his head leaning against Kagome, his body went limp. She carefully placed him down on the ground.  
  
"I don't remember Yonan telling me about this symptom?" Kagome said.  
  
"It's not," Inu Yasha said while slipping in and out of conciseness, he put his hand under his shirt, "Lao stabbed me while we fought,"  
  
Kagome dragged Inu Yasha into the protection of the shadows, taking the sword with her. She needed to find Storm, and fast. She followed the smell of horses to a large tree. At least twelve horses were there barely recognisable masses in the darkness, heads down; Occasionally one snorted or stamped a foot in its sleep, along with them was Storm attached by a rope to a low branch. Kagome silently walked towards them careful not to spook them as they slept. She untied Storm and led her away. Kagome walked back towards the sleeping beasts and cut their ropes that held them to the tree. With a loud yell she awoke them all, their eyes wide with fear kicking at the air.  
  
"That should be a good enough diversion for us to get out of here," Kagome said to herself proudly as she watched the horses gallop towards the tents. She found the cart not to far off, but the wheels were gone. Kagome looked inside and found the supplies. She tied them to Storm and road off towards Inu Yasha.  
  
The sound of men yelling after horses was all Kagome could hear as she and Inu Yasha road off slowly being swallowed up by the darkness of the night. 


	8. Chapter eight

Hours seemed to pass slowly as Storm walked up the steep path of the mountain. The clouds had disappeared and the forest was bathed in moonlight. The trees took on a different look, forming distorted faces, wicked and cruel, faces that reminded Kagome all to well of Lao. Kagome constantly looked around, thinking she saw eyes that were never there. She clung onto Inu Yasha with all her strength, they had no saddle so it was hard even for her to stay on top of Storm. Inu Yasha made no sound, his eyes were closed and his breathing, slow and forced.  
  
"Hold on Inu Yasha, we are almost at the top," Kagome whispered to him. The night soon sank away revealing a much friendlier trail. Kagome stopped by a river that had frozen over, snow covered the ground in a light blanket, but Storm was still able to find brown dying grass to eat. Inu Yasha managed to get down from Storm on his own. He fell to his knees, as his legs crumpled under him like paper. Kagome had to help him up and led him over to a tree that he could lean against.  
  
"You're getting very weak," Kagome said with a sad voice.  
  
Inu Yasha only nodded he hatter that word, 'Weak'. Never before had he felt so weak from an enemy that he could not even see. Kagome walked over to Storm and led her to the water, breaking the thin layer of ice with a rock. Inu Yasha's eyes looked over the rest of his surrounding; the sun was peeking over the horizon. Reds, Oranges and Purples ran across the sky like water, mixing and clashing together like men in battle. Inu Yasha looked back at Kagome, the grey mare nuzzling her gently hoping to get a scratch, the sun gently glowing on her face. Her eyes met his and held them, a wave of guilt rushed over Inu Yasha. 'This may be the last time I see Kagome happy like this, and to think how I've treated her. Her eyes are those that know the darkness in my soul, but she still was willing to help me. In a way she holds more power then even Kikyo' he shook his head, some part of him was screaming at the wrongness of his last words.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. He smiled back naturally what seemed like the first time in weeks.  
  
"We should get going," Inu Yasha keep his voice neutral with an effort. He did not let on how he was feeling, in the back on his mind he knew his time was running out.  
  
The night only proved what he had thought; he kept waking up, hallucinating. His skin burned like it was cracking like dried mud. Kagome could only place rags soaked in water to provide some relief. She was tired and cold, wondering if maybe she would not make it till morning.  
  
The trail was steep and almost every step Storm slipped on loose rocks, or slick ice. Inu Yasha was slumped over resting on Kagome; his face buried in her hair, his hands fell loosely by his sides. Only reaching up to hold on when Storm started to slip.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when they reached the top of the mountain. It was littered with high rocks jutting out of the snow-covered ground; intimidating yet beautiful. Snow fell lightly on them as they entered a clearing. Kagome jumped off Storm and walked over to the edge, clouds hid most of what was below. Off to the left was a field of blue, swaying left and right at the mercy of the wind.  
  
"The flowers!" Kagome yelled in delight. She ran over to them ignoring the mud she had to run through. "You're going to be alright Inu Yasha!" she yelled back at him. She was surprised when he didn't even look to acknowledge her.  
  
The next hour was spent starting a fire; the wood was wet and did not burn well at all. Kagome read the instructions of the potion carefully, eyeing Inu Yasha every few moments. Every minute she could see him deteriorating, slowly giving in to the disease. Finally she added the flower, it produced a horrible smell, causing Kagome to question its healing powers.  
  
Inu Yasha coughed down the medicne gagging at the taste; he could no longer stand on his own feat. His skin had split on his forehead; blood ran down his face freezing in the wind. He sat on the snow leaning on a rock; his eyes were glazed over, looking into some other world. Kagome sat across from him, waiting for him to say he felt better but those words never came. He just sat there, coughing every now and then.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked feeling almost rude in breaking the silence. Inu Yasha looked up at her; his eyes were wide, almost wild looking, he hid something in his eyes, like he knew something she didn't. He got up with shaking legs, his feat dragged across the snow as he walked towards her.  
  
Kagome got up to help steady him. He grabbed hold of her hands, his grip was strong. Those gold eyes met with hers. "Kagome promise me something," he said quietly.  
  
She nodded her head, letting him know she was listening. Her face clouded with worry, something was wrong.  
  
"Don't ever look back," he touched the side of her cheek gently, "don't look back," his last words trailed off and became lost in the wind. Inu Yasha's grip loosened and he fell to the ground. Kagome dropped to his side yelling his name. But her cries were in vain; they fell on deaf ears.  
  
Kagome placed her head on his chest, his heart was silent, and his chest no longer rose, "No you can't die!" she yelled out with tears running down her face. She rested her head on his chest, burying her face in his shirt. "You can't die."  
  
Please e-mail me with questions, comments anything. I just got my e-mail working again (well I think I did) so I want to make sure that I can send and receive things. 


	9. Chapter nine

Kagome cried until nothing was left, she felt empty inside like her heart had been torn from her chest. Inu Yasha's silver hair danced in the cold wind like fire, gently brushing across her face. Sleep took Kagome for a few hours allowing her to escape the cruel reality of life. When she awoke a thin layer of snow covered her and Inu Yasha like a blanket. The bare trees were covered with a layer of snow; clouds hung low in the sky only revealing some of the surroundings. Night had come once again. For the first time in a week the stars shone out like millions of lights. Inu Yasha's silver hair glowed pale in the faded light. That night the moon was large, but looked almost washed out, like it had been quickly painted in the sky. It felt like days had slid by since Inu Yasha's passing  
  
Kagome sat up and looked down at him, "I was too late, I'm sorry Inu Yasha," she looked up at the sky, "Now am I left to linger on alone? Without you," those last words felt strange, like they weren't real. Kagome didn't even feel real herself, her body felt numb and cold. The icy wind blew across her face, she knew that it should feel cold, but could not sense anything.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Maybe I should just leave this world," those last words sounded so wrong. Kagome could feel tears well up in her eyes. She closed them, not being able to bear looking at Inu Yasha after what she had said.  
  
"Kagome, why are you crying?" a weak voice asked.   
  
Kagome oppened up her eyes to see Inu Yasha looking at her. "Inu Yasha you're alright!" she threw herself on him hugging him tightly.  
  
"Of course I'm fine," he spoke quietly his voice still shaky.  
  
Kagome wanted to say more but didn't trust her voice, and made no reply. She just hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go. Kagome jumped in surprise when she felt Inu Yasha hug her as well. "Kagome, it's alright."  
  
"I thought you were gone," she managed to said at last finding her voice. Kagome pulled away, joy and sorrow mingled in her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha sat up but did not say anything, and his eyes told Kagome nothing.   
  
The trip down the mountain was very silent, the two didn't even look at one another. Kagome road on Storm as Inu Yasha refused to set foot on a beast like that. His wound on his forehead was healing up, and where he had been stabbed was virtually unnoticeable. Inu Yasha was back to his old self again, Kagome was sad to see his attitude come back as well.  
  
The night was cold and windy, hardly the ending to this adventure Kagome was hoping for. Inu Yasha was very silent and kept to himself, he sat at the edge of the mountain looking down at the surroundings, thick fog lay at the bottom hiding the ground below. Kagome stood by Storm, debating if she should talk to him or not, finally she made her way over to him, he made no objection when she sat down beside him, but also never acknowledged her, Kagome had her cloak wrapped tightly around herself, the wind cut deep this night. She looked at him, his face had no expression. In Yasha did not speak, but his silence told more about how he was then words could ever say. Suddenly he looked over at Kagome, his face was serious.  
  
"Kagome..." he stopped in mid sentence looking back down at the swirling mists below. Hopeing maybe she hadn't heard him.  
  
"Yes," Kagome asked.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered quietly, Kagome wasn't sure but she swore she could see a hint of sincerity and respect glimmer in his eyes as he spoke. His voice was not cocky, or even had a hint of disrespect. For the first time, he actually spoke to her like she was an equal to him.  
  
Inu Yasha got up quickly, almost embarrassed of what he had said.  
  
"Can you promise me something," Kagome asked. Not expecting a reply.   
  
He stopped but did not turn around, "Yes?"  
  
"Don't ever leave me again," Kagome closed her eyes ready for Inu Yasha to start laughing at her, but he only turned around and smiled. His eyes glowed in the dark, like gold catching the light.  
  
  
  
"I'll always be with you, I can promise you that," he said calmly as he walked into the darkness .  
  
The End.  
  
I hope you like the ending it was short because I didn't want it to drag out, and I really didn't know the best way to end this.. I hope to be writing another story some time. Thanks for reading this.   
  
C victim. 


End file.
